Up where we belong
by Tschubi-chan
Summary: *Chapter4 uploaded*Serenity and the Outers never really belonged into the SM dimension. Now, that they showed some traitors their true self, they decide to go back to their real home.
1. Always expect the unexpected

Haruka was busy filling out some important papers for her next race on Sunday when suddenly the phone ringed ****

Up where we belong

A/N. My first Gundam Wing / Sailor Moon-crossover. The characters belong to their respective creators. I own as usual nothing. I watched the whole SM-series, but didn't watch Gundam Wing. Please forgive any mistakes I make on behalf of the Gundam boys or take it as a result of my little warped mind grin

English is not my native language. Please, no flames for mistakes!

However I´d love to see many, many reviews hint hint

Haruka and Michiru are a couple in this story. If you don't like it, blame Naoko Takeuchi. She made this decision and I just go along with it. If it consoles your mind Haruka being Senshi of Uranus is both male and female (I will also make this part of my story). Watch out for the SM manga if you don't know what I mean.

Duo and Hotaru are probably going to be a couple. As for whom to be with Usagi...I'm not sure whether it should be Hiiro or Trowa. Your votes would help a lot. You can also vote for another guy, but these two are my favourites and it's highly probable that I choose one of them.

~*~*~

Tsukino Usagi - Yue Serenity Tenoh : 17 years

Outers (Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru) : 18 years

Tomoe Hotaru: 16 years

Meioh Setsuna: very old

Gundam boys: all 17 years old, except Trowa who is 18 years old

Inners: 17 years

Chiba Mamoru: 20 years

Chapter 1 - Always expect the unexpected 

*SM Dimension, Tokyo year 1997*

Haruka was busy filling out some important papers for her next race on Sunday when suddenly the phone ringed. Michiru sitting on a chair in the living room, book in a hand, looked up surprised. They weren't expecting anyone to call them, considering no one knew this number. Hotaru and Setsuna were still out in the mall buying some new clothes for the girl. Hotaru had grown a lot these past few days and was now back to her 16 years old age. It was only normal that her clothes wouldn't fit anymore.

The phone ringed again. Michiru looked at Haruka, silently asking her who should answer to it. Haruka nodded slightly and got up from her desk. Taking a deep breath she answered the call.

"Moshi, moshi...Tenoh residence. How may I help you?"

"Onee-sama?", a silvery voice asked from the other side of the phone-line.

Haruka smiled.

"Oh, it's you chibi." 

How stupid of her to forget that she gave this number to her sister. She frowned a bit. She sounded upset. She wondered what was wrong with her.

"What's up? You sound upset. Did something happen? Did they yell at you again?"

Haruka silently vowed to kick the others asses once she faced them again. When her sister spoke again, she realised this may be sooner than she thought.

"Rei called a meeting for the Inners.", the silvery voice said, " she didn't even mention you. They are going to do it today, onee-sama. You've seen the future like me. They didn't use their chance not to make the same mistake twice. I think we're not needed here anymore. We can finally go home."

When the girl said "home", Haruka could here the longing in her voice. She sighed and smiled. She knew how much her imouto missed it. Home...

"I'm supposed to be there in half an hour. I think it's time to show them the real me. The traitors will have to learn how it is to be betrayed."

Her voice held no anger, only a deep sadness. Haruka had hoped the other senshi would change their attitude and look past the facade of her sister, but it was a lost battle. Pluto had said that the future couldn't always be changed. But the Outers and her sister had so hoped, that Setsuna was wrong for this time. Too late.

She looked at Michiru who had listened to their conversion up till now. Michiru nodded.

"Listen, chibi! Michiru and I will come by your house and then we'll face them together. We'll be there in...", she looked at the watch, "ten to fifteen minutes. I'm sure Setsuna already knows and will join us there with Hotaru-chan.

"Ok, onee-sama. Luv´ you!"

Haruka could hear the tiny smile in here voice. Her own lips twitched upwards in a similar smile. They may have lost this fight, but it didn't mean they lost hope in the future.

"See you in ten minutes, chibi."

***

Hikawa shrine about 25 minutes later

Rei and the other Inners were sitting around a table discussing what they would tell their so called leader once she arrived. The door opened and Mamoru entered the room. He smiled politely, then walked up to Rei and kissed her passionately.

Ami, Minako and Makoto didn't seem to mind that he was supposed to kiss only Usagi. They greeted him with a smile. Makoto offered some cookies to him.

Mamoru looked at them.

"I see she hasn't arrived yet. Should have known it. She's always late!"

Rei snorted.

"That immature ditz. What did you expect? She hasn't been on time for the last ten meetings."

Makoto nodded.

"It's a shame. She's the Tsuki no Hime, but instead of acting like one she prefers to wail like an infant, eating like a dog and getting starry eyed at every cute boy she sees."

"She's such a failure!", Minako said. "She forgets her responsibilities. We always have to save her in a Youma battle."

"She never does her homework though she knows she's failing her classes.", Ami added quietly.

"I really wonder how she could have been the Tsuki no Hime. I would make a better princess than her.", Rei said hotly. Mamoru kissed her again agreeing with her.

"We already have talked about this problem", she continued, "it's time we finally react. Time to order her to..."

Rei was interrupted by the door sliding open again. She wanted to yell at Usagi for being late again, but when she looked at her, her mouth fell open in silent shock. Shooting a glance at the others, she saw they reacted the same.

Usagi was standing silently in the doorway. Haruka and Michiru to her left, Hotaru and Setsuna to her right. Minako noticed that Hotaru looked older than usual like she was before the fight against Pharaoh 90. They all looked serious, but that wasn't what shocked them. The Outers had made surprise visits on several occasions. It was nothing new. No! The sight that greeted them when they looked at their leader was shocking to no end.

Usagi´s usually golden hair had turned a shade of silvery white. It wasn't up in its odango style, but fell in soft waves past her knees, only hold slightly together by a deep blue ribbon. Her crystal blue eyes once sparkling with innocence and naiveté had turned a darker colour. If you looked close they were the same shade as Haruka´s. They held an impossible amount of wisdom, power, but also sadness and a deep longing they couldn't explain. Her eyes were fixed on them with their mouths open. They held no anger. Her body seemed to have grown a few inches, but she was still very small. 

Rei couldn't believe it, but her ditzy, immature leader looked like a goddess. She gasped.

Usagi and the Outers smiled at their reaction. Hotaru grinned.

"See! I told you that they would react like that, Sere."

Usagi´s eyes twinkled in mirth. Her eyes fell on Rei.

"You wanted to say, Rei-chan?", she asked sweetly.

Rei and the others gulped.

"Um, Usagi. You're here. Um, we wanted to start the moment you came. Oh, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. How wonderful to see you!"

Usagi´s smile grew wider if that was even possible and Hotaru lay on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny, Usako?", Mamoru dared to ask irritated.

Usagi and her companions became serious. 

"First of all...", Usagi looked at Rei, "That wasn't what you wanted to say. Second...", she looked at all, "don't call me Usagi for it's not my name and never was. Last but not least...", she pinned Mamoru with a glare worth ten basilisks and he paled visibly, "You have no right to call me Usako. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

Rei sneered.

"Sure! That's why you never realised..."

"....that you think I'm a klutz, immature, stupid, naiv and that you're fucking with Mamoru behind my back? That you wanted to dump me today so that Rei would become the new leader?", Usagi stated calmly.

Minako and Makoto gasped. Ami simply looked shocked to no end and Rei and Mamoru were ready to faint. Haruka smirked.

"Always straight to the point, chibi."

Usagi smiled.

"You and Michiru taught me, onee-sama."

"Ooo...onee-sama?", Ami asked confused.

"Of course!", Hotaru stated. "If you wouldn't judge a person by their appearance and behaviour in front of others, but instead tried to look behind the facade, you would have realised sooner that they were siblings. And you also would have realised that Usagi only put up an act in order to fool the enemy."

"But, how... Haruka and Usagi? I don't understand that...", they stuttered.

Haruka sighed.

"Setsuna, could you explain it to them?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Our tale starts back in the Silver Millennium when the planets still were ruled by your former parents. If you remember correctly, there was always a King and a Queen to each planet. The only exceptions were Uranus and the Moon. Uranus was ruled by King Uranos, the man you know as Haruka´s father. The Moon and the Silver Alliance was ruled by Queen Serenity, Serenity-hime´s mother. What no one but the regents of the outer planets knew, was that King Uranos and Queen Serenity were a couple. Both held a power that surpassed that of most other planets, especially the Inners. There would have risen problems if King Uranos and Queen Serenity would have married, so their love stayed a secret only known by King Hades of Pluto, King Kronos of Saturn and King Poseidon of Neptune."

"Wait a minute...didn't you teach us that Queen Serenity could only give birth to one child?", Ami interrupted.

Setsuna glared at her and the blue-haired girl shrank back in fear.

"I would have come to that, if you hadn't interrupted me. Well, it was said that there could be only one heir to the Moon, not that she could only have one child. Understand? One heir! King Uranos ruled Uranus, so there was also the chance for a heir to Uranus to be born.

Haruka was born first. She held powers of both, Uranus and the Moon, but the planet Uranus chose her to be her guardian. She became Uranus´ heir with the future of an Outer Senshi and protector of the Tsuki no Hime who hadn't been born yet. She would also become one of Cosmos´ guardians. Cosmos the legendary ruler and protector of the whole Universe. King Kronos presented Haruka to the other planetary Kings and Queens but never mentioned who the mother of the child was.

Two years later, Queen Serenity became pregnant for the second time. This time she gave birth to Serenity-hime. The child held powers of the Moon and Uranus and to the shock of her parents the powers to the Cosmos. The Moon recognised the child as its Guardian and so she became the Tsuki no Hime. This time while announcing the birth they left out the fact who her father was.

Serenity-hime grew up with the princesses of the outer planets up to her tenth year. She learned different martial-arts, sports and the use of various weaponry including archery, kento and fencing together with her older sister. She learned the art of music, poetry and dance together with the princess of Neptune, Michiru. Hotaru, heir to the planet Saturn taught her how to control her vast powers and the new Senshi of Time, Pluto or also known as Setsuna-hime taught her various techniques to unfog the future and retell the past.

When Serenity reached her tenth year, she had to go back to the Moon in order to be prepared for her birthright as future Queen of the Moon and wielder of the Guizinshou. No one knew of her immense powers she possessed as a child of both, Uranus and the Moon and Guardian of Cosmos. Her parents expected her to act as an innocent child, sweet and carefree. Nobody should know yet what she really was capable of. Her Guardians and sister didn't like to be separated from her, but they knew it was important for the future.

Back on the Moon Serenity finally met her inner guardians, the princesses of the inner planets Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. They took their duty as protectors to the heir very serious, but that didn't mean they respected her like they were supposed to.

When Serenity was engaged to Endymion, she asked her sister and friends to come to the Moon. She knew that Endymion had an affair with the princess of Mars, Rei-hime, and that her inner guardians knew about that. She also knew that they didn't trust her. The inner princesses thought that Serenity wasn't powerful or smart enough to control the immense powers of the Guizinshou. Their plan was that once she was married to the Prince of Earth they would find a way to get rid of her and find someone else to be the keeper of the Guizinshou. They didn't know that Serenity-hime herself was part of the crystal and no one but her or her mother could use it. Not even Haruka who was part lunarian could use it. Their plan, secretly known to the princess, never came to action because Metallia attacked them before Endymion and Serenity could marry. Not wanting to loose their precious throne the Inners and Endymion decided to help fighting against Metallia and her minion Queen Beryl, but they died during the battle. Haruka and the Outers were on their way to meet the Tsuki no Hime, but came too late.

Sailor Uranus full of grief over the loss of her little sister and the planned betrayal of the inner senshi decided to join her sister in death in order to be reborn with her in the future. Sailor Neptune being Uranus´ soulmate also killed herself. As a last option Sailor Saturn called upon her Silence Glaive and destroyed Metallia and the Silver Millennium.

All except me, for I had to remain at the Gates of Time, were reborn in a far future."

Setsuna stopped. All the Inners were shocked, Mamoru was very pale. Usagi and the Outers simply looked sad.

"You knew all long?", Minako asked, "You knew we would betray you in the past and now in the future? Why didn't you interfere sooner, Usagi?"

Usagi smiled sadly.

"Don't call me Usagi. My real name is Yue Serenity Tenoh. I'm still Haruka´s little sister. As for why I acted like I did...let me just say. I tried to have faith in you. The Outers and I, we knew you would betray us again for we know the Future. Being Cosmos or her Guardians brings some abilities with it including that we know the future. But the future is not set in stone. It can change from one second to another. That's why we decided to give it a try and trust you. It was all for nothing."

Ami, Makoto and Minako lowered their heads in shame. Rei and Mamoru glowered at them.

"And? What are you doing now, ditz? Punishing us?", Mamoru smirked evilly.

Suddenly his face connected with a fist and he was thrown out of his chair. Haruka hovered dangerously above him.

"Never ever call my koneko ditz again, understood!", she snarled. "She's smarter than Ami and Michiru put together."

Michiru nodded with flashing eyes. Hotaru and Setsuna glared at them.

"Sure that's why she failed all her classes.", he sneered. Haruka raised her fist again.

"I didn't fail them.", Serenity (from now on I'm calling her Yue or Serenity) grinned." To be honest I passed all classes with more points than Ami. Ask Haruna-sensei. She knows that I was only acting. Truth to be told, I even took some courses in higher classes. That explains all my detentions. And when you thought Luna tried to get me to do my homework, I was with onee-sama and the others training or racing or just talking. It was all an act to fool the enemy and you."

Haruka walked back to her sister and placed an arm around her shoulder. She smiled grimly.

"As to what we do now. We're going back home since you won't need us anymore."

"Home? But, don't you live here?", Makoto asked dumbfounded. 

"Being Cosmos´ ruler means that I can choose where I want to live. The Tsuki no Hime may have supposed to stay here, but I'm also Cosmos and I´ll go where I really belong. 

Haruka, Michiru and I were originally born in another dimension known as the Gundam Universe. Our father is leader to colony L6 and head of Tenoh corporations, a very important and influential person. Michiru´s father is his best friend. There was a threat to my and Haruka´s life several years ago. Our father decided to send us somewhere safe until the main threat was over. Setsuna chose this dimension because she knew you'd be here and Sailor Moon as well as the Outers were needed. I was taken under the care of the Tsukino family, while Haruka and Michiru lived alone.

Now that there are no enemies left in this world and it's also relatively safe back home, we're going back leaving you with the knowledge that nothing ever is as it seems. Always expect the unexpected. For you that means that the traitors got betrayed in the end."

With those last words their former leader and the Outers disappeared in a flash of light. They wouldn't hear from them again. 

End chapter 1

A/N: I wrote that back in the Silver Millennium Haruka was two years older. If you look to the head of this text I wrote Haruka to be 18 years and Yue Serenity to be 17 years old. Let's just say that Haruka is nearly 19 and Usagi´s birthday was only a few days ago, so they are still 18 and 17, but with nearly two years age difference. 

Next chapter Serenity and the Outers will meet the Gundam Boys. Everyone swoons over the new band "Taliesin", but no one has ever seen their faces. Serenity impresses the Gundam Boys and Relena decides that she doesn't like her (as usual!).


	2. Of lunarian cats and exchange students

Up where we belong ****

Up where we belong

__

A/N. Before starting with the next chapter I wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! glomps all I would have never thought to get *that* much of a response to the fanfic. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!!!! It means a lot to me. I'm still unsure about my stories and your comments really helped a lot.

I am also very sorry not to have continued this earlier sigh, but I have several good excuses grin.

1. I was on vacation for several days. That meant, no computer for poor Tschubi-chan!!! sobs hysterically

2. To top that...I came down with a severe migraine for a few days grumble...always me

3. If you've read my profile, you'll know that I'm currently working on more than one story! I try to keep them all updated on a regular basis, but you know how difficult this can be. And University starts in a week. I'm screwed!

4.I wrote the first chapter as an experiment. I knew what I wanted to put in the background story and I also had one or two ideas about what happens in the future, but nothing was as planned as for instance in my WK-fic "Eternal Return". I used the last two days to think about some other events I want to let take place in this story. I thought about possible attacks, further information on Yue`s past and how to start the romance thingy I want to include later on.

He, he! Do you accept these excuses? makes puppy eyes I hope the next chapter won't take this long, but I can't promise for sure.

Many if not all of you agreed with my decision to keep the Haruka/ Michiru pairing as it was the original idea of Naoko Takeuchi. I think they are perfect for one another.

I mentioned that I would use the Haruka male & female idea, too. Takeuchi-sama included in the manga that Haruka as Senshi of Uranus was both, male and female. I understand it in a way that she appears in the body she wants to. When we first met her, she was definitely male. The Senshi of Uranus (when Haruka and Michiru where hidden in the shadows) was also male at their first appearance. This proves to be very handy for the story and not only concerning Haruka evil grin. You'll know soon enough. I'm sure you'll find out my evil plan pretty fast smirk.

I asked to vote for a pairing that I might include in the story later on. So far your votes have been:

Hiiro/Yue: 16

Trowa/Yue: 11

(Someone voted 17x for Trowa/Yue and 2x Hiiro/Yue, as well as 14x Duo/Hotaru. I don't know if I should take it serious. It's just hard to imagine that so many people sit around one computer and vote. Please, no offence! If I assumed wrong, I´ll correct it in the next chapter. So far nothing has been decided, yet)

Wufei/Yue: 3

Duo/Yue: 1

Hiiro/Hotaru: 1

Duo/Hotaru: 4

Hiiro/Setsuna; Quatre/Setsuna; Millardo/Setsuna; Wufei/Setsuna: 1

Please keep voting! Romance may come as the story develops and I'm currently thinking of how to make it not too obvious...evil grin...I'm just searching for a way to be original!

OK. Some of you asked some questions and I try to answer them audience groans: Can't she begin with the next chapter?

****

Silver_Tenshi_Moon: Is your native tongue Chinese because you use the name Yue and it means moon in Chinese?

****

Tschubi-chan smirks: Wô bù shuõ zhongwén. (I don't speak Chinese!) But like you I'm an avid CCS-reader and I know some chinese words and expressions. If I called her _Mond_, would you know where I really come from? hopeful look

****

Selene: Usagi is too good for Mamo-baka!

****

Tschubi-chan: I think so, too, especially while looking at the TV-Series. I mean, I can't recall a time where he really told her that he loved her and he always seemed to be annoyed when with her. I wouldn't call that true love. That's of course my own personal opinion. You don't have to listen to my ramblings. I like Mamoru in the manga far better because he truly shows how much he loves her!

****

Chibi Hime Celestia: Could Yue still be cheerful, innocent and full of life? I can't see her as anything else.

****

Tschubi-chan: Read and see! Though I like "Perfect Soldier" stories, I won't make her devoid of emotion. You'll see how she turns out. I'm sure (or at least I hope so) you'll like her!

****

Chibi Hime Celestia: I'm glad that the Outers are very protective and close of Yue.

****

Tschubi-chan: That's how I see them! In both, manga and anime, you see that they share a special relationship, more so in the manga. It is similar, yet different to the way the Inners care about her. 

****

Fate's Child: If you need an editor/beta reader, I'm here!

****

Tschubi-chan: Does the offer still stand? If I sent you the first two parts, could you reread them? The less mistakes, the more fluent the story will be and my WK-editor seems to be unreachable at the moment. I´d be very happy if you agreed.

Well, nímen yôu wèntî ma? (Any questions left?)

Then, on with the chapter!!! audience: FINALLY!!!

Chapter2 - Of lunarian cats and exchange students

*Still in the SM-Dimension, Hikawa Shrine*

The Inners and Mamoru stared dazedly at the place where their former leader and the Outers had been standing.

__

/Always expect the unexpected. For you that means that the traitors got betrayed in the end./

They could still hear Usagi´s, no Yue`s parting words. Had they really been fooled? Could it be that they had missed the obvious? 

They looked at each other, then back at the door, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Mamoru´s smirk was long gone, too shocked had he been about the truth. Rei looked as if it hadn't been her lover who had been punched into the face, but her. Ami, Makoto and Minako simply looked ill. 

No one was able to speak. One minute passed, then two, then five. After ten minutes of shared silence, Ami finally sighed and pointed something out everybody was wondering about.

"Why didn't she take our powers? We were ready to betray her, dump her ..."

"...with force if it had been necessary.", Minako added and lowered her head in shame.

"What she told us about her and the Outers. She could have snipped with a finger and stripped us of our powers. Why didn't she?"

Everybody stared at the floor.

"Maybe we can help you with your question", an all too familiar voice from the doorway announced.

The five of them looked up surprised and got their second shock within several minutes.

A young woman about Setsuna´s age, maybe a bit older, stood in the door-frame. She had deep violet-blue almost black hair that reached past her waist. Four odangos similar to Yue´s old hair-style adorned her head. She wore a simple yellow, blue dress that hugged her form nicely. On her forehead, clearly visible through her fringe, they could make out an upturned crescent moon. She had crystal blue eyes filled with the emotions of a person who saw too much and knew too much. Anyone who saw her simply thought she looked stunning, beautiful, almost unreal.

"Luna?!?!", they gasped.

The woman smiled kindly.

"The very same."

"What ... I mean...how...Who's that guy next to you?", Minako stammered. 

The others nodded.

The white-headed guy who had been standing next to Luna sighed deeply. 

"Always the same!", he muttered in a low, pleasant voice that reminded the Inners of someone. "They recognise her, but don't have a clue as to who I am." 

Ami looked at him closely. There was something about him that was very familiar, like when she had seen Luna. His waist-length white hair hung loose over a well-built muscular body. He was slightly taller than his female companion, but not overly so. He wore white pants and a white shirt. His face was extremely elegant, high cheekbones emphasising the same crystal blue eyes Luna had too. Like her his forehead showed an upturned crescent moon. 

Ami blinked confused. Could it be? 

"Artemis?", she whispered.

Artemis nodded and flashed a grin that clearly spoke of a person who loved playing pranks on others if he wished so.

"I would have hoped that Minako would recognise me first, but no such luck.", he chuckled.

Mamoru closed his eyes, then shook his head and looked at them again. They were still there.

Luna smirked.

"Believe it, Endymion. We're real!"

She observed them closely for a while and seemed to consider something. Finally she started to speak again.

"From the way you look and what I've heard of your conversation or lack of it, I assume Yue-sama already revealed herself to you, ne?"

Rei´s jaw dropped.

"You knew all along?", she sputtered.

Luna and Artemis nodded.

"Of course, I mean if I didn't know I should have at least noticed when she didn't go to her detentions or learned at home, don't you think? Besides as her Godmother I should know what she´s doing."

Rei´s jaw practically hit the floor.

"Godmother?!?", she coughed.

Luna giggled.

"Yes, Godmother! And just to let you know...my dear husband here is Haruka´s Godfather."

Artemis flashed another grin. He looked at Luna and his eyes twinkled in mirth.

"It seems that our chibi-hime missed to include that tiny bit information about us when she revealed herself to the Inners."

Luna smiled.

"I don't think she forgot to tell them. I bet she wanted to let us have our own fun."

The Inners looked flabbergasted.

"You're not cats?", Makoto started slowly.

"You're Haruka´s and Usa—Yue´s Godparents?", Minako continued.

"You knew about our betrayal as well?", Rei muttered.

"You know why she didn't strip our powers?", Ami finished. 

Mamoru preferred to stay silent. He wasn't sure if he was able to find his voice anyway.

The two former cats looked at them, faces grown serious.

"That's a lot of questions.", Luna stated calmly.

"But, although you don't deserve to know the answers, we're willing to give them to you.", Artemis added. He looked at his beautiful wife. She nodded.

"I try to answer the first two questions at once.", she said, "after all, they are linked somehow."

Luna sighed deeply and collected her thoughts. She closed her eyes and started.

"I am sure that Yue told you about her true heritage when she talked to you. That she was Serenity's as well as King Uranos´ daughter, making her child of Uranus and the Moon. Nobody knew about that, of course. Only exceptions were the rulers of the Outer planets and King Uranos' most trusted advisers, me and Artemis. 

You have to know. Though we are born lunarians, we both grew up on Uranus being close friends to King Uranos. That was before our time as cats. We were known under the names of Selene and Lunar. Other than the Senshi we weren't born with fighting abilities. Our strength lay within the mind. In case of danger, we were able to change our form into cats which proved to be very handy at times. Nobody but Uranos´ knew about that.

After we came of age, we became King Uranos´ advisers. When Queen Serenity visited the planet and our King fell in love with her, it was us who told them not to deny their feelings for each other, but keep it quiet nonetheless."

Luna sighed. "They made such a cute couple. It was such a shame that they couldn't stay together permanently. 

We befriended Queen Serenity very quickly. When Haruka was born, she asked Lunar(Artemis) to become the child's Godfather. He agreed without hesitation.

I was announced Yue´s Godmother when she was born two years later. As you already know, Yue stayed with her sister and the Outers on Uranus up to her tenth year. After that time, she was expected to go to the Moon. King Uranos fearing for the safety and well-being of his youngest child asked us to accompany her as her Guardians and advisers.

We were well-known to be King Uranos´ advisers. It would have been strange for us to become the advisers of the Heir to the Moon so suddenly, especially because no one knew about Uranos´ relation to the little princess. While the rulers of the Outer System didn't have a problem with that, Uranos and Serenity feared that especially Mars and Earth might voice themselves against it. That's why we decided to go on the Moon in our cat-forms.

You...", she looked at the four Inners and the Prince of Earth, "..had never seen us before and even if you had, you didn't know about our other selves. Serenity-hime got two advisers and her parents were reassured."

When Luna stopped, Artemis decided to continue for her. 

"As for your third question. We also knew of course that Yue and the Outer Senshi were to become Cosmos and her Guardians in the future. They trusted us with their lives, not because we were their elders and advisers of the Tsuki no Hime, but because they considered us their friends and in cases of Haruka and Serenity something similar to a beloved parent. They told us everything that bugged them, exited them, worried them or saddened them.

When Yue-sama found out that you would betray her in the future, she told us, so we would be prepared if you decided to take your plan into action. I can't understand how you weren't able to see the kind, smart and gentle person Serenity was, but that doesn't matter anymore. 

Unfortunately nobody expected Metallia to attack and you all know what happened next. Well, like all of you we were sent into the future to help you fight against evil and find the Tsuki no Hime."

Artemis started laughing suddenly. The others with the exception of Luna looked at him as if he was crazy. The white-headed man calmed down and chuckled:

"We didn't find her...Truth to be told, when we woke up in this Dimension, we had no memories of our past in the Silver Millennium or the task that awaited us in the future. Luna told you that she found Yue and gave her the brooch to become Sailor Moon, but it was the other way around. Yue and the Outers found us when they entered this world. They revived our past and informed us about their decision to keep quiet about Yue´s true self. Once again we decided to stay in our cat forms. You know the rest. We eventually found the other Senshi, fought against Metallia, Black Moon and all the other demons. 

Yue walked in here an hour ago and ruined your all-so-perfect plan to dump her. She asked us to come here, but as we already noticed we missed her a few minutes."

Luna and Artemis turned towards the exit to leave when Ami stopped them.

"Wait!", she yelled, then added more quietly, "please tell us why Yue didn't take our powers away. She is capable of doing it, I'm sure of that. Why did she decide against it? Knowing Haruka she asked her for sure to do it."

Luna stopped and smiled sadly. She hadn't forgot that question, but she wasn't sure if she really should give them the answer,...if they deserved to know. She turned around once again and faced them, her eyes sparkling with emotion.

"My chibi-hime always told me that though you took your task as protectors very serious, you never gave her the respect she deserved. Before she came here I asked her why she just wanted to talk to you, not punish you. She said, that though you may have betrayed her...you never betrayed the planetary system. You *are* devoted to protect Earth and the other planets at all costs. You fight for the humans and for the future. Your only mistake was not to trust the one you were swore to protect. That's why she decided not to punish you. Though she will gone, this dimension will still have protectors to relay on if there should come an evil again."

Luna looked at them with unshed tears. Artemis took her into his arms and caressed her cheek tenderly. He looked at them seriously.

"Besides, you got your powers from your respective planets. They announced you their guardians not Yue or Cosmos either. If she wanted to punish you, all she could have done would have been to repress your powers, not strip them off you. Only the planets themselves can decide on that matter and your wish to protect them gives them no reason to choose other guardians."

The Inners lowered their heads in shame. Even Mamoru seemed to show some regret. But it was too late to change what happened. They made a decision and it had been the wrong one. They knew they wouldn't see their former leader or the Outers ever again.

"Are you going to the place where Yue is?", Mamoru asked trying to sound calm, but his voice quivered a bit.

Artemis nodded.

"We are their Godparents after all and love them dearly. We want to be as close to them as possible. And there is nothing left for us in this dimension."

He shot a sad glance at Minako who started crying silently at his words.

"Farewell Inners.", he said.

"Farewell Endymion. Our paths won't cross again." 

Both disappeared in another flash of light. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*GW-Dimension, three months later*

Yue and her companions entered the grounds to Peacecraft Academy. The sun shone brightly and added to the cheerful mood they were in.

"I think we're going to have a nice stay while we're here, Sere-chan", Hotaru announced happily. 

Most of the students they passed, though looking at them curiously, greeted them very friendly.

Yue smiled at her and tousled the girl´s raven black hair.

"Of course, Hotaru. And if not, I'm going to change that."

She looked at her brother (A/N. No! That's not a mistake done on my behalf, but part of my wicked mind!), then at her friend Michiru. Her eyes twinkled and a cute pout played on her lips.

"Mou, Onii-chan, Michiru-san...at least the building is not as tacky as those horrible uniforms these poor students have to wear."

Haruka chuckled. Some girls standing nearby got hearts in their eyes. Michiru scowled at them, but stopped when she saw that her beloved didn't pay them any mind.

"Be careful what you say, koneko-chan. Relena-sama designed them personally. She may be offended if she hears you."

Michiru snorted.

"But. Yue-chan is right. They are disgusting. We're just lucky that we don't have to wear them or else I´d commit suicide."

"You'd leave me alone?", Haruka teased.

Michiru kissed *him* earning her several hateful glances from other girls.

"No!", she smiled.

"Which class do we have first, Michiru-mama?", Hotaru asked.

Though the girl had reverted back to her 16-year-old self, she kept calling Haruka "papa" and Michiru as well as Setsuna "mama".

"History.", she grinned, "That subject shouldn't be a problem for any of us, don't you think?"

They laughed. Yue looked at a sheet of paper, then at the doors in front o her.

"Our room should be somewhere..."

She was interrupted by giggles of some girls next to her.

"Did you hear about it?", one girl with shoulder-length blonde hair whispered, but Yue and her companions could hear them nonetheless.

"What?", a fiery red-headed girl answered in the same hushed tone.

"_Taliesin_ is on Earth and it is said that he's going to reveal his face to the public.", the blonde swooned.

"Oh, my God!", another blonde looked ready to faint dead away.

"Yes!", she continued. "A reporter from TCC (Tenoh Corporations Channel) got his fingers on his appointments book and it said that during his three month stay on Earth he'll let everybody see his face."

The redhead sighed.

"He has such a wonderful voice. And when he plays the flute...", the girl got hearts in her eyes, "He says music is a kind of magic. With each melody and every word you can achieve another goal, like love, peace, hope or even hate and rage."

The girl looked ready to drool. 

"I bet he's really cute!!!"

"Do you think he's got a girlfriend? Perhaps Uranus, Neptune or Saturn are more than his friends."

"Aaaa!!!!!!"

They all sighed at once. Haruka had to control herself not to break into fits of laughter at their immature behaviour. He looked at his companions and saw the same reactions on their faces as well."

Yue stopped grinning and whispered silently.

"I begin to envy Seiya and his friends for their mental strength. They had to survive all of this, too. It drives me insane."

Haruka chuckled.

"That's true, chibi. Though I didn't like him much..."

"You didn't like him because he liked me, nii-chan. Be honest!", Yue muttered.

"If you say so, chibi.", Haruka sulked. "If I ever meet him again, I´ll ask him how to avoid hordes of crazy fangirls. I always wanted to know that."

"Haruka-papa, I think this is the correct room."

They looked up and indeed...they had come to a halt before their history class room. With a sigh and a knowing smile, they entered.

***

*Two minutes earlier, History class*

"Omae o korosu, Maxwell!", Hiiro growled at his braided companion who ran off laughing. 

Unfortunately he had forgot his gun in his open drawer this morning or else he would have started shooting at him by now. The genki boy drove him insane at all times.

The History teacher hadn't arrived, yet and to his immense luck, Relena wasn't there, too.

Quatre stood somewhere next to him and talked quietly to Trowa. It couldn't be called a real conversation because the brown-headed boy's answers only consisted of eventual "Hn´s" or silence.

"Did you hear that we get four exchange students?"

"Hn!"

"Someone mentioned that they come from Tenoh Academy on colony L6", the blonde boy continued quietly.

"...", was Trowa´s only answer.

Hiiro looked up. Tenoh? Wasn't that one of the most powerful corporations these days? They were involved in about everything. Politics, economy, trade and industry. His financial resources seemed immeasurable and nearly every important politician first asked the wealthy and clever head of the corporation, Shuiichi Tenoh, of his opinion before acting. The man also owned Tenoh Academy, one of the most respected schools on the colonies as well as on Earth, much to Relena´s dismay. His son Haruka was rumoured to own, TCC a new intergalactic TV-channel who was responsible for the immense success of a new band called _Taliesin_. 

"I just hope there are some hot babes for me.", Duo grinned.

"Maxwell-baka!", Wufei muttered annoyed.

"Come one, Wu-man! Don't tell me you don't want to the a gorgeous woman in our class. I can't stand that Relena girl and her screeches (Hiiro shuddered at the thought) anymore."

"Don't call me Wu-man. Maxwell-baka.", Wufei screamed and unsheathed his katana to kill him. He was stopped when the door to the classroom opened and four students entered.

It was easy to see that those four were the much awaited exchange students. 

First, they didn't wear the requested uniforms of Peacecraft Academy. Second, neither of the boys knew anyone as beautiful and elegant as the three girls and one boy standing before them at the school, no in the whole Sanc Kingdom.

The boy seemed to be at Trowa´s age. He was tall and slender, short sandy brown hair framing a noble face. His eyes were of a deep blue. He wore white pants and a dark blue jacket with silver trimmings (A/N. Think of Saffir from the R-season! Similar to that!) The collar of his jacket showed the symbol of Tenoh Academy, a crescent moon intertwined with what looked like the planetary sign of Uranus.

Wufei blinked confused. He was sure he had seen that boy somewhere before, but he couldn't place the feeling. He only knew, not to mess with him if he wanted to stay alive.

The boy hold hands with a beautiful teal-headed girl. The girl´s hair reached her shoulders in soft waves and was adorned with silvery blue bow. She had sea-green eyes, the colour much like her hair. Her uniform was similar to the boys - blue, silver and white being the main colours. She wore a white skirt that reached her knees. Her top consisted of a dark blue blouse with silver coloured sleeves. On the left side of the blouse was a breast pocket which also adorned the symbol of Tenoh Academy.

Wufei´s confusion grew. By now he was sure that he had seen both of them somewhere. It was strange that he couldn't recall where. He could hear Duo gasp and looked past the teal-headed girl.

Behind her stood a small girl about two years younger than the other two. She had shoulder-length black hair and twinkling violet eyes. Though she seemed very pale, Wufei supposed it was the natural colour of her skin and not due to an illness. The girl radiated kindness. She wore the same uniform as the other girl. Wufei didn't need to turn around to know that Duo had started to drool. He wondered if the arrival of the four had elicited similar reactions out of the other three pilots. Strange! He didn't even think to call one of them _/Stupid or weak onna/_

He looked at the last person. His jaw dropped when his eyes met the one person he would always owe his life to. At long last he recalled why the guy and the girl with teal hair seemed familiar. 

The last person was a girl around 17 years. She was small, but not overly so and incredibly slender. Silvery white hair framed a gorgeous, delicate face and fell in waves past her knees. It was hold together by a silver ribbon. She had the same eyes as Haruka. He remembered the guy's name. It was no surprise. After all the beautiful girl standing in front of him was his younger sister Yue Serenity. Her uniform was a mix of Haruka´s and the other girls´ uniforms. She wore pants like her brother, but her top was that of the female uniform. She looked at him and gasped. After a few seconds her face broke into a huge grin that made her look even more adorable. 

"Fei-chan? Is that you?"

He could hear the other guys gasp. Haruka and Michiru smirked when they finally recognised him. Wufei sighed. This was going to be a very long day!

~ End chapter2 ~ 

A/N. OK. Enough for today. I hope it was worth the wait! Relena has to wait till the next chapter as well as the explanation as to why Wufei knows Yue and doesn't consider any of them weak!

I try to be fast with the next chapter, but I can't promise! As I said, I have other stories running, too.

I honestly hope that the story didn't become too confusing or boring. Someone asked me about the lunar cats and I didn't want them to be left out or be their normal selves. So I made them Haruka´s and Yue´s Godparents.

I want to repeat that I didn't make a mistake by calling Haruka * he *. I explained it in the beginning. Its because of Haruka inheriting the powers to Uranus.

I´d still love to see many, many reviews makes pleading eyes.

Last but not least a little guide to the many nicknames of Usagi Tsukino aka Yue Serenity Tenoh.

Hotaru: Sere-chan or Cosmos-sama (in her senshi form)

Haruka: Chibi, Koneko, Yue-chan, Yue Serenity (if she/he's pissed off) or Cosmos (in her senshi form)

Michiru: Yue-chan, Serenity or Cosmos-sama

Setsuna: Serenity-hime, Chibi-hime, Chibi-one, Yue-sama, Cosmos-hime

Luna/Artemis: Chibi-hime, Yue-sama


	3. Of wolves and impolite Queens of Earth

****

Up where we belong

__

A.N. It's been a long time since I last continued with this story, but believe it or not, it was never forgotten. Actually I didn't write much at all during the past few month. I only got back to writing very recently. I'm glad and very thankful for all of your wonderful reviews and suggestions. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!

Votes are closed!!! The majority of you wants to see our little Tsuki no Hime with either Hiiro or Trowa. It's actually as I already guessed from the beginning and fits my idea as to where the story is heading perfectly. I won't reveal the final pairing. That would be boring, but it's going to be one of the two. Furthermore...this will not be an open romance meaning Serenity sees one of the two and falls head over heels in love. In my opinion there are already enough stories out there describing exactly that. It's going to be a slow process with only few hints thrown in between and you are probably not going to know until the very end who holds Serenity's heart.

As for eventual other pairings. Yes! Duo will make a move on Hotaru-chan, but he'll have to prove himself or else he ends up single *gg*. Haruka and Michiru as told from the beginning will stay a couple, not only out of respect for Takeuchi-san´s original idea, but also because I think that they are very cute together. Don't you think so, too?

Quatre has a love interest as well, but as for the Sere/Hiiro/Trowa case, it's not going to be revealed till the very end...and even then you are probably going to kill me for it starts searching for a perfect hiding place.

Setsuna will stay single. Can't see her with anyone although she's such a nice person. Poor Setsuna-chan!!! As for Fei-chan....I'm not sure, yet. We'll see what happens. Concerning your questions: he considers Yue Serenity a beloved little sister. He'd do anything for her, even forgetting his weak onna attitude!

That's all for now! Have fun reading and don't forget to review!!!! 

Chapter3 – Of wolves and impolite Queens of Earth

*Last time in "Up where we belong"*

She looked at him and gasped. After a few seconds her face broke into a huge grin that made her look even more adorable. 

"Fei-chan? Is that you?"

He could hear the other guys gasp. Haruka and Michiru smirked when they finally recognised him. Wufei sighed. This was going to be a very long day!

~*~*~*~

*Colony L6, 10 years earlier*

It was cold and dark. He was alone, lost and hungry, not to mention very tired. The moon shone through the thick branches of the woods and illuminated the area in a silver glow creating shadows of creatures not really existent. Silence hung over the place occasionally broken by the howl of a wolf. The boy was terrified. Last time he had heard the howl, the sound had been far away only faint to hear. Now he could swear that the last howl came from behind some of the hedgerows to his left. He shuddered at the thought and stubbornly bit back a sob that threatened to escape. Boys didn't cry, he told himself.

He silently cursed his clan for suggesting to train on L6. Only people from the colony knew the woods by heart and he'd lost his guide almost ten hours ago, because he had been to stubborn to follow what he considered a weak onna. Although his training taught him how to master such a situation, it didn't result in a fearless 7 year old boy that wasn't concerned by his surroundings and the creepy sounds of night. No! To be honest, he was desperately wishing for someone to find him before the wolves or what else lived inside the woods did. He admitted that even the stupid, weak onna wouldn't be so bad if only it helped him to get out of here,...hopefully in one piece and alive.

His thoughts were interrupted by another sound, this time not a howl, but what sounded like many paws on soft, leave-covered ground. He froze in fear, not knowing exactly what to do. The steps were definitely not human and it seemed to be more than two or three creatures at once. His small fist tightened around the wooden katana his grandfather had given him as a gift and he continued to listen if the creatures moved towards his direction. A bird screamed somewhere above him and that was all it needed to convince him to run for his life.

He turned around and started to run breaking through hedgerows and bushes alike not being concerned if he got hurt or not by doing so. He didn't notice all those small scratches on his face and arms, didn't notice his clothes ripping open. All he could hear was his own harsh breathing and the sounds of the wolves following him. He was sure that it were wolves. Some of them had begun howling again, the others were growling and he could imagine them baring their teeth.

He broke through another hedgerow and stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly faced a huge wall of rock that closed on him on three sides. The only side left open was the path he had arrived on and when he turned around with a feeling of dread, his suspicions turned out to be true for the way was already barred by a group of ten wolves. His breathing quickened and he tried to edge away from them, but his escape was once again interrupted by his back meeting hard rock.

A terrified whimper escaped his lips turning out to be a signal for the wolves to circle him. He closed his eyes tightly when he noticed one of the wolves preparing to jump, wooden katana forgotten in his hand. 

He gasped in surprise when several seconds passed without anything to happen. No pain that ripped him apart, no tender flesh meeting cruel teeth. Nothing! He blinked and peered through one eye. The wolves were still there, but they seemed to have lost interest in him. Actually they seemed to listen to something. He strained his ears and could out the faint melody of a flute. He had never heard anything that beautiful. The music almost made his heart weep in joy and sorrow, peace and happiness. Most importantly, though, it seemed to calm down the wolves. One by one the creatures laid down and closed their eyes, seemingly content just by listening to the beautiful melody.

A few minutes later the melody stopped. The wolves didn't bother standing up. Instead they seemed to wait for something. He opened his eyes fully and noticed a small figure coming out from behind one of the hedgerows. He gasped when he saw the person that had saved his life.

It was a small girl, probably around the same age as him. She was incredibly tiny with silvery white hair framing gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a white dress that reached her knees. Looking further down he noticed with surprise that she was barefoot. She held a silver flute in her left hand and smiled at him. The smile was enhanced when the first rays of sunlight reached her tiny form and bathed her in an unearthly glow. With her white dress and white hair which now had a light golden instead of silver shade in it, she looked like a small tenshi or a little goddess. 

"Asahi [1]", he whispered in awe.

The girl´s smile widened when she picked up his words. She walked up to him, her tiny hands petting the heads of some wolves while crossing them. She halted in front of him and looked up at him with wide blue eyes that sparkled with happiness, yet also wisdom unusual for a child her age.

"My name is Yue Serenity Tenoh. Who are you?", she giggled and held out her hand in greeting.

He took it carefully, afraid to break it when he noticed its frailty.

"Chang Wufei,", he whispered.

The girl tilted her head a little to the side in curiosity.

"Wufei?", she carefully probed the name on her tongue. A small frown creased her forehead and she seemed to consider something. Suddenly she brightened. "Can I call you Fei-chan, Wufei?"

"Why should I let an onn...", he stopped in mid-sentence. The girl that called herself Yue Serenity, had saved his life. He couldn't call her onna, a weak onna even less, and frankly although he usually despised girls, he started to like the little tenshi in front of him. He smiled weakly at her hopeful look.

"Fei-chan sounds fine, Asahi.", he said

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sankyu! But why do you call me Asahi?"

Wufei blushed (although he would deny it later).

"I call you that because you looked so beautiful in the morning sun. Don't you like the name."

A hint of worry laced his voice, but soon disappeared when he noticed her happy expression.

"Oh, no!", she smiled, "I really love that name. No one ever called me that."

He was pleased to have made her happy. It was the least he could do after she had saved his life from the wolves. He suddenly remembered something.

"How did you do that?", he asked curiously.

"Do what?"

"Calm down the wolves. I was sure that they would kill me any moment if you hadn't interrupted them. Weren't you afraid of them, too?"

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"All animals are my friends. They would never hurt me."

"But why didn't they kill me?", he wanted to know.

The girl´s smile ceased a bit.

"They didn't want to kill you, only make you very afraid. You came too close to their caves and they feared you would hurt the little ones."

"Little ones?"

"Yes! They got little puppies one month ago."

"Oh!"

The girl, no Serenity smiled encouragingly.

"You didn't know, so I guess it's ok."

Wufei nodded almost shyly.

"But, how did you stop them."

Serenity held up the silver flute and turned her head in direction of the wolves.

"I simply asked them."

"Asked them? But you didn't say anything."

She shook her head and her face grew serious and wise, so much beyond her seven years.

"Not like that. I asked them with music. Music is a language understood by every creature in the whole cosmos. You do not need words to reach you. Just a melody to reach your heart and soul. It's like a universal language. You can underline it with words to strengthen the message you want to get across, but basically the melody is enough to show everyone what you want to say."

Wufei was awed. He never had viewed music like that, but when he reflected about it now, he knew that the girl was right. How often had his mother's lullaby calmed him down even if she only hummed a melody? How often was he lost in thought when he listened to the sounds of his grandmothers lute? Words weren't needed then, yet he always understood what the song wanted to tell him. He looked at Serenity and saw a look of understanding in her eyes. It was as if she knew what he thought. He wanted to ask her how she did know, when the silence was interrupted by an angry shout and footsteps approaching.

"Yue Serenity Tenoh!!! Where the hell are you now!"

Said girl ducked her head sheepishly and hid behind Wufei. One second later two figures broke through the woods and stared at them. The first was a young boy with sandy brown hair and the same eyes as Serenity. He was tall and looked about two years older than himself. The other person was a young girl with sea-green hair and eyes. She was a bit smaller than the boy and looked very worried. Wufei could hear someone else approaching. The last person was a young woman with dark green hair and red eyes. It was impossible to make out her age, but her face held a great amount of wisdom, currently overshadowed by worry and a little anger. She took in the scene and gasped. She strode over to them , barely glancing at Wufei and picked Serenity up to hug the girl as if she would never let go.

"Chibi-hime! I was so worried when you weren't in bed. Don't you dare do something like that again, do you hear me?"

Serenity grinned sheepishly and looked at her three companions.

"Hi Setsuna-mama, ´ruka-niichan and Michiru-chan." Her smile grew wider and it seemed to ease a bit of the tension. "I'm sorry, but Fei-niichan needed help!"

"Fei-niichan?", the boy who had been addressed as ´ruka-niichan asked tightly and not with a small amount of jealousy. Serenity grinned in mirth. She looked down from her position in Setsuna´s arms.

"Hai! Fei-chan!"

She looked at Wufei.

"Fei-chan! I´d like you to meet my nii-chan Haruka, my friend Michiru and my guardian Setsuna-mama."

She looked back at her family.

"´Ruka, Michi, Setsuna-mama, meet Chang Wufei!"

*Back in present time*

Wufei´s thoughts were interrupted when he came face to face with large blue eyes. He gasped and took a step back, then turned to look around. The others looked at him expectantly.

/Shit! How long was I in la-la-land?/, he wondered silently.

He masked his confusion as to how long he was lost in daydreams with his usual sarcasm. He glared a little at the small girl.

"About time you contact me, Asahi! Took you long enough. Could at least have warned me that you left the colony for a while."

Serenity pouted.

"Mou, Fei-chan. Aren't you glad to see me?"

He crossed his arms and glared at her in silence. Serenity's eyes became watery and the pout grew bigger. Her lower lip trembled suspiciously. Wufei cringed at the thought that he might have hurt her. He sighed in defeat.

"Of course, I missed you, Chibi-baka. Now come here.", he said and opened his arms widely.

One second later he got pounced by the laughing girl, all traces of possible tears erased. 

/Got tricked by her again!/, he thought with a smile and hugged her tightly. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru stood nearby and smiled at the happy reunion. The other Gundam-boy simply gaped at the unusual display of affection from Wufei, well Duo gaped. Quatre simply smiled sensing a familiar aura from the girl. Trowa looked impassive, but a small frown creased his brow. And Hiiro? Hiiro glared at everyone, but that wasn't unusual.

When they finally released the tight embrace, Duo couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Wow, Wu-man! Didn't know that you knew such a babe."

Not even one second later, the braided boy lay face-down on the floor, two bruises marking his skin. Two shadows loomed dangerously above him.

"Never ever call my koneko babe again!", Haruka snarled voice tight with anger.

"Never ever call Serenity babe again!", Wufei said at the exact same moment.

Both still held one fist in the hair and dared the boy to say otherwise.

"Sorry", Duo mumbled fearing another treatment like that. He rose questioning eyebrows when a small hand appeared in front of his face. He almost stopped breathing when he noticed that it was the girl with shoulder-length black hair that offered him help. She smiled shyly at him.

"They are right, you know? You shouldn't call someone you don't know babe and even if you did know Sere-chan, it's very unwise to call her that." 

She grinned a bit.

"And not only because Wufei and Haruka watch her like a hawk."

Duo looked confused for a second until he noticed that the white haired girl seemed a bit angry as well. He gulped. It was enough that he had got hit by Wufei and the other boy. He better tried not to think about what would have happened if the girl had hit him. Try to imagine! The great Duo Maxwell got hit by a girl. He nodded meekly and took the girl´s offered hand. He stood up and groaned a bit. His face felt like he had been repeatedly used as a punching bag.

"Thank you!", he whispered. "May I know your name?" He wisely chose to leave the babe ending out.

The girl grinned and bowed in greeting.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe and you are very lucky to have heeded my warning. Haruka watches me also like a hawk."

Duo peered at the sandy haired boy and gulped when he noticed the protective glint in his eyes. He was rescued from further embarrassment when Serenity decided to lighten the situation by introducing herself. She smiled politely at the Gundam-boys and bowed like Hotaru.

"Hello. My name is Yue Serenity Tenoh, but I prefer to be called Yue-chan or Serenity or any variation of those names." Her eyes twinkled merrily and she added as an afterthought. "And yes I *do* know Wufei. Quiet well to be exact." She grinned at Duo and answered his question before he could ask it and probably earn another punch. "And no! Fei-chan is not my boyfriend. He is like a big brother for me. And to warn you in advance! He's the only one who is allowed to call me Asahi, so don't even consider calling me that. Ok?"

The others nodded. Serenity's head turned towards the sandy-haired boy.

"As you have probably guessed. This is my nii-chan Haruka. He can be quiet protective at times, so be careful with your words." She shot a small glance at Duo who paled a little at her words.

Serenity placed a hand onto the black haired girl´s shoulder.

"This is my best friend Hotaru Tomoe, as you already know. She's like a little sister to me."

Hotaru bowed again. The Gundam-boys nodded in return. Serenity's attention finally turned to their last companion who had watched the whole scene quietly in amusement. She smiled politely and decided to speak for herself..

"I am Michiru Kaioh, Haruka´s girlfriend."

Haruka blushed at her words which made Hotaru and Michiru giggle lightly.

Quatre stepped forward and offered his hand in greeting. 

"Quatre Rhaberba Winner, Miss Serenity."

Serenity took the hand and shook it gently. Quatre gasped when a warm sensation flooded his heart and spread through his body.

"You...", he gasped in wonder.

Serenity smiled and opened her heart even more sending feelings of warmth and happiness towards the blonde boy.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet another person with an uuchou no kokoro. I only had the luck to meet two other persons so far who harboured this gift and I am sure you know one of them."

Visions of a small, delicate boy with white hair and incredible blue eyes appeared before his eyes.

"Tal-chan.", he whispered the nickname of the boy who had visited him on L4 when he was younger.

Serenity's smile widened.

"I knew you would remember him. He told me a lot about you."

Trowa observed the girl with his one visible green eye. He stepped forward.

"I take it, you have the same gift like Quatre?", he asked quietly and as an afterthought he added. "Trowa Barton, by the way."

Serenity nodded and shook his hand lightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Trowa-san."

"Miss Serenity?", Quatre asked timidly.

"Just Serenity or Yue-chan, Quatre-chan."

Quatre blushed.

"Who is the other person you mentioned. I only met one other empath so far and that was Tai-chan...well and you now."

Serenity's face grew sad.

"His name was Hisoka Kurosaki. He was about my age, but I think he died one year ago of a dreadful disease. He was such a nice boy if you once got past his defences."

The girl sighed sadly although she knew that the green eyed boy had become a Shinigami and thus was still alive in a way. She hoped to see him again sometime, but it was very unsure, because she met him in the dimension she had left three months ago and currently she doubted she would ever go back there. Serenity sighed again, then plastered a cheerful smile on her face. She turned towards Hiiro and addressed the grumpy boy.

"And you are?"

"Hn.", was his only answer.

"Nice name.", she said sarcastically. He glared at her itching to pull out his gun and just shoot her, but as he had already noticed earlier. The gun still laid in his drawer.

"Hiiro Yuy.", he mumbled in annoyance. At least she didn't appear as bad as that Relena-bitch who hadn't showed up yet...luckily.

Serenity smiled at his reaction and extended her hand to greet him. Instead of Hiiro, Duo stepped in between and shook her hand grinning.

"Forget soldier-boy here. I am Duo Maxwell aka the great Shinigami. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. I may provoke another punch now, but you look beautiful Yue-chan."

Serenity glared at her brother who looked about to interrupt the braided boy and hit him again. Haruka held himself back. Serenity turned back to Duo and answered his teasing grin with one of her own, mainly because at the same moment she got a mental note from Hotaru.

//Shinigami? He has to deem himself worthy of that name before I accept that.//

Serenity ignored the remark

"Nice to meet you Duo!" 

She released his hand and looked again at Hiiro. That guy was so uptight. Hopefully she would be able to ease some of his tension. She offered her hand again. Hiiro on the other hand was a little bit surprised that she insisted on greeting him properly even if he was being his usual stick-shoved-up-the-ass self. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he admired that persistence. It was unlike Relena´s pestering way. He reached out to take her hand.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrroooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"

Speak of the devil and you can be sure, he appears right in front of you. Before he was able to register what had happened he got glomped by his worst nightmare.

"Omae wa korosu...", he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh, Hiiiiirrooo, did you miss me? I'm sooo sorry, I'm late.", Relena screeched and hugged him even more tightly. Hiiro was sure he was turning blue by now. He also noticed the pitiful glances the others threw in his direction.

Relena released her tight grip a bit and glared at Serenity and her companions.

"Who are you? What are you doing near my Hiiro? And why the hell aren't you wearing the uniforms of Peacecraft Academy?"

Haruka looked ready to jump the girl and kill her, but Michiru and Hotaru held the angry boy back. Serenity simply smiled at the girl, not showing that the other girl´s behaviour displeased her immensely.

"I am Yue Serenity Tenoh and this is my brother Haruka Tenoh, his girlfriend Michiru Kaioh and my friend Hotaru Tomoe." She smirked when she noticed that Relena recognised the name and paled a little and continued quietly. "I just introduced myself to Hiiro when I was interrupted by you and as for the uniforms. We are staying at Peacecraft Academy as exchange students. We are here to observe the daily routine of this school and participate if wanted, but we are also here as representatives of Tenoh academy, thus we are not changing our uniforms."

Serenity's tone was polite, but it was obvious to everyone that she couldn't stand the unfriendly girl in front of her.

"How dare you call yourself Tenoh. Shuiichi Tenoh´s daughter is rumoured to be a politician and her brother is owner of TCC. A mere girl like you can never be her."

A dangerous glint entered the white haired girls eyes, but she remained quiet.

"So you think, just because I am merely 17 years old, I am not able to hold responsibility? If you dare to say something like that, you also acknowledge that you are not compatible as a Queen, because you are the same age as me. Am I right with my assumption?"

Relena paled and cold fury entered her eyes.

"Bitch...", she mumbled.

The Gundam-boys gasped. They knew that Relena could be insensible, stubborn and plain stupid at times, but they always thought that she still knew her responsibility as Queen of Earth. Obviously they had been wrong. 

Haruka finally had enough. No one offended his little sister like that and lived to talk about it without appropriate punishment.

/Just wait and see, immature girl! You are going to wish never to have been born!/, Haruka thought.

"_Whispering Winds of Uranus_.", he mumbled silently, no one but Michiru and Hotaru hearing his words. Their eyes widened. The girl was in for something. That was sure!

~TBC~

[1] Asahi – Morning Sun 

A/N. Ok. That's all for now! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to know what Haruka did with Relena. I hope you´re going to stay tuned, even if my chapters come out only once in a while. I am mainly writing on my WK-stories, so please forgive me if it takes a while till the next chapter is finished.

As to Serenity having an uuchou no kokoro like Quatre. I think that it is very possible. Serenity always seems to know if someone is down and tries to cheer the person up.

Don't forget to review! 


	4. Time for History

****

Up where we belong

__

A/N. Thank you very much for all of your kind reviews! It means a whole lot to me and although I have to admit that this story isn't my major focus considering that I prefer continuing my WK-stories, I am glad to inform you that I tried to finish a new chapter rather quickly. I know what I did with Relena was not nice, but I can't stand the girl!

Enjoy and review!!! 

Chapter 4 – Time for History

*Last time in "Up where we belong"*

Haruka finally had enough. No one offended his little sister like that and lived to talk about it without appropriate punishment.

/Just wait and see, immature girl! You are going to wish never to have been born!/, Haruka thought.

"_Whispering Winds of Uranus_.", he mumbled silently, no one but Michiru and Hotaru hearing his words. Their eyes widened. The girl was in for something. That was sure!

*~*~*~*

"_Whispering Winds of Uranus"_, Haruka muttered and couldn't help but smirk at the thought of what he was sure to be appropriate punishment for the annoying girl.

The words had barely left his mouth when suddenly all of the windows flung open and a harsh wind enveloped all of the students currently occupying the class room. Not even a second later the wind had died down as quick as he had entered the room.

The only hint that something out of the ordinary had occurred were the still open windows and several leaves silently fluttering to the floor. Well, that and the still evident smirk on Haruka´s face that wasn't noticed by anyone but his sister and his other two friends.

/Was that necessary, nii-chan? We shouldn't alert anyone of our abilities, you know?/

Serenity send the thoughts telepathically to her brother, but also opened the link to Michiru and Hotaru for them to hear as well.

/Don't fret, chibi! It will be fun and if anything goes wrong, we still have Michi to calm the bitch down./

/`ruka!/, Michiru scolded silently. /Watch your language!/

//_Failure!//_

Serenity could barely hold herself back from grinning. She didn't want the Gundam boys to know of their little evil plan. Better wait and see what would happen. She could hear a startled gasp and turned around just in time to see that Relena had paled considerably.

__

//Miserable excuse for a Queen!!!//

"Is something the matter, Miss Relena?", Quatre asked, polite young man that he was, although it was evident that like most of the others who had witnessed Relena´s earlier behaviour, he was angered.

__

//And you call yourself Queen of the World. You can't even dress properly!//

"It's nothing, Quatre-san.", she said, but at the same moment she looked around with frightened eyes.

__

//You are a shame to your family and your people!//

"Who said that?", she asked in a quivering voice.

"Said what?" 

Relena turned to look at Duo as if he were a ghost.

"Didn't you hear? One of you just said that I am a shame to the whole Kingdom."

"We didn't say anything of the like, onna.", Wufei muttered disgustedly.

__

//You cannot even keep control of yourself, let alone rule a whole planet!//

Relena spun around and looked at Serenity.

"There! You said it again!"

"Said what, Relena-san?

__

//Stalker! Bitch! Failure!//

Relena winced and placed her hands of her ears, but the insults were still raining down on her. The whole class room looked at her as if she were insane, but the confused and frightened girl didn't seem to notice.

__

//You are responsible that the peace hasn´t been achieved any sooner. Your brother should have been heir to the Crown.//

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!", Relena screamed and tore at her hair. "Stop insulting me!"

Wufei got a hold of her hands to prevent her from harming herself. He slapped her hard.

"Get a hold of yourself, onna! No one is insulting you. And you want to lead a whole country with that attitude. Shame on you!!! Serenity has every right to be upset, but not you!"

He glared at her coldly and when the girl looked up, he noticed similar looks on the faces of the other Gundam pilots. She nearly cried out loudly when she became aware of the disgusted look in Hiiro´s face. She held her reddened cheek and turned to look at the exchange students. She noticed in dismay that they looked at her with pity.

__

//Failure!!!//, the voices whispered.

Relena broke into tears and ran out of the room, straight into the History teacher that had finally arrived. The girl didn't even bother looking up and apologise, but kept running down the hall. The teacher looked after her confusedly, then walked into the class room. She noticed that the whole class was looking towards the door where the girl had just disappeared. The students aware that the young woman standing in the doorway was obviously their new teacher, walked towards their desks and sat down.

Wufei couldn't help but smile when he recognised the woman. The green hair and red eyes were a dead give away. It seemed to be a day of reunions. Strangely he wasn't alerted by it. Under normal circumstances he would have suspected something wrong by getting four new exchange students and a new teacher, but knowing three of the students and the teacher personally, he stayed calm about it.

The green-haired woman smiled gracefully and proceeded to introduce herself when she was interrupted again by some last students arriving at class. She gestured them to be quiet and sit down. After everything had calmed down enough, she smiled again.

"Good Morning, students. My name is Setsuna Meioh and I will be your teacher in History and Journalism for the next three months."

She held up her hand for the students to be quiet when they recognised her name. 

"I am aware you have recognised my name from the TCC- newspapers, but I will have to ask you to keep your questions for later. First of all I want to know why I ran into a quiet distraught Miss Relena outside the class room. Then I want the four exchange students that arrived with me to introduce themselves."

Setsuna glanced at Serenity and the others and smiled briefly. It was obvious that they seemed to know each other very well.

"Now, if someone would be so nice and tell me what happened to Miss Relena."

Her eyes drifted towards Haruka and noticed the amused expression in his eyes. She knew that the boy had something to do with it. She had sensed his magical aura rising earlier. 

She took in the rest of the class and finally nodded at a black-haired girl sitting near the still open windows.

"May I know you name, Miss?", Setsuna asked politely.

"Ayumi Hanasaki, Miss Meioh."

Setsuna nodded and smiled again.

"So, Miss Hanasaki. Can you tell me what happened to Miss Peacecraft?"

The girl flushed slightly and stammered.

"I don't know what happened to her, Miss Meioh. Relena claimed suddenly that someone was insulting her, although no one said anything to her. Then she started screaming and ran out of the room. It's the truth!"

Setsuna looked at the other students and noticed that they nodded to confirm the girl´s story. She sighed and opened the link to her friends.

/Haruka? I can assume that I can thank you for that?/

/What? The little bitch insulted koneko. No one does that to my little sister and gets away with it./

Setsuna winced at the barely controlled anger that radiated from the Senshi of Uranus. It must have been bad, if Haruka dared to use a spell against a normal human. Knowing a little about the girl´s attitude, she was sure that she probably deserved it to some point, but it was better not to tell Haruka that or else the sandy haired boy might get some very bad ideas.

/That were it the _Whispering Winds of Uranus_ that you used on her, ne?/

Haruka flinched slightly. That was all the confirmation Setsuna needed. Poor girl! It wasn't nice to deal with a mad Senshi of Uranus. But, better a mad Senshi of Uranus than a mad Senshi of Pluto, she thought wryly. If it had been her, she would have sent the immature girl straight to the fires of Hades. She almost grinned at the thought. Almost! 

/Will she be alright? I do not want to hear that the Queen of Earth has gone insane because of your little revenge act./

/Don't worry, Sets! She´ll be her old annoying self faster than you like. Believe me! The effect of the spell will wear off soon, but I suppose you should send someone to look after her to avoid questions. Send the girl you asked earlier!/

/If you say so! And Haruka?/

/Yes?/

/If you do that again, you´ll get detention, no matter how much I love you!/

Setsuna could hear the mental snickers of Serenity, Hotaru and Michiru. She severed the link and turned once again towards the class, or more precisely the black haired girl she had spoken with earlier.

"Miss Hanasaki? I´d like you to go and look after Miss Peacecraft and take her to the infirmary if necessary."

The girl nodded and quietly left the room. Setsuna motioned for Serenity and the rest of the Outers to stand up and introduce themselves.

Serenity smiled brightly at the class, her blue eyes sparkling. The whole class immediately liked her.

"Contrary to what Relena claimed, I *am* Yue Serenity Tenoh. I am 17 years old and will represent my father's company and Tenoh Academy on Earth during the course of the next three months."

She grinned mischievously. "And no! I will not change my uniform!"

The students laughed.

Next to Serenity Hotaru took a step forward and smiled politely.

"I am Hotaru Tomoe and I am 16 years old. My father agreed to let me take this class although I am a year younger than most of you. I hope to make good friends with all of you."

The students smiled back at the petite girl and Hotaru grinned when she noticed Duo winking at her. The guy could be annoying, but he was somehow cute.

Michiru introduced herself next. The teal haired girl bowed gracefully, some of her hair falling in waves over her shoulder.

"My name is Michiru Kaioh and I am 18 years old. I am sad to inform all of you girls that Haruka is already taken." With those words she grabbed the sandy haired boy and kissed him squarely on the lips. When she released the boy again, she stared calmly at the gaping students and could barely keep herself from laughing out loud at the sight. Setsuna coughed politely and Michiru continued her introduction. "I am aware that the school possesses some wonderful talents in the musical district. I was thinking about creating a small orchestra that will study some classical pieces for as long as I am here. Please contact me after class!"

The girl bowed again and made place for her boyfriend. Haruka smiled tightly at the class, protective glint obvious in his eyes. Serenity and Hotaru groaned. They knew what was about to come next.

"As you already know, I am Haruka Tenoh, Yue´s elder brother. I am 18 years old and owner of TCC. Yes, I *do* know Taliesin, quiet well to be honest, but I have to ask you not to pester me with questions about him. You will see him soon enough on his next concert to be more precise. Thank you!"

The students nodded disappointed that they wouldn't get any information out of the boy that was known to be the driving force behind the success of Taliesin. The Outers blinked. They had been sure that Haruka would give all of the boys a lecture about...they weren't even able to finish the thought when Haruka spoke up again with a sinister smile.

"By the way...anyone who dares to hit on my little sister or Hotaru-chan, will die a slow, painful death. Did I make myself clear?"

All of the guys paled considerably and Duo gulped for he had already thought about a way to impress the delicate black-haired goddess. They got even more scared when Wufei suddenly brought out his katana and rammed it into the ground. The Chinese boy glanced at Haruka and they nodded at each other. Haruka grinned and announced:

"Wufei was so nice and offered his help. Of course, I accepted gladly." He turned serious eyes at the class. "His katana is very sharp, you know?"

This time one of the guys in the back of the room fell out of his chair in a dead faint. The girls snickered while Haruka and Wufei just stared smugly at the rest of the class.

Setsuna shook her head in silent amusement. Trust the Senshi of Uranus to get a fit of overprotective jealousy and trust the Wufei to participate in it. She cleared her throat to get the class's attention back to her.

"Any more questions for the new students?", she asked politely.

No one dared rising their hand. Haruka and the other three students had made it clear that they didn't want to be asked about a certain singer. 

Setsuna waited for a few seconds. Then she asked:

"Any other questions?"

All hands except for the Gundam boys and the Outers went up. Setsuna pointed to a boy sitting next to Hotaru.

"Yes?"

"Miss Meioh? Are you the same Setsuna Meioh who does have all exclusive rights to lead interviews with _Taliesin_ and who announced that he would finally reveal his face to the public during the next concert?"

The green haired woman smiled.

"That would be me! I enjoy my life as reporter for TCC next to my job as a teacher. That's why I will also offer a course in journalism for anyone who is interested. I know that you all die to know more about Tal-chan as I like to call him, but as Haruka mentioned earlier you will have to wait till the concert to know more about him."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Quatre who had managed to fall out of his chair at her words.

"Tal-chan?", he whispered in a awe.

"Yes, Tal-chan, Mr.Winner. That's the nickname I gave _Taliesin_ when he was but four years old.", she declared.

/It seem someone already has a pretty good impression as to how Tal looks! You did that on purpose, ne? Setsuna-mama./

The Senshi of Time almost giggled when she picked up Serenity's amused thoughts. 

/Of course, Chibi-hime! I like Quatre a lot. He is one of the few persons who judges a person by his character and not by what he sees. He proved that on L4 11 years ago. I think he deserved to get a hint about his beloved little friend Tal-chan./

Setsuna could hear a mental snort from Serenity, then she directed her attention back to the class.

"Well! Since all of you seem to be so interested in our latest celebrity. I´d like all of you to write down a short essay about the original _Taliesin_. You will have the next 30 minutes to prepare. You may form groups, but everyone has to write their own version! Ok. You may start now."

The students groaned, but complied to the request. Most of the decided to come together in little groups of four to five persons. The Gundam pilots seated themselves in the far corner of the class room, Hiiro already trying to get information about _Taliesin_ with the help of his laptop. Some students left the room after they had been allowed by Setsuna to search for information in the library. After all, not everyone knew about events that occurred thousands of years in the past. And to make it even worse, events that were rumoured to be only a myth.

Setsuna smiled to see all of the students eager to find out more about this person and after she had made sure that everyone knew how to find some information about _Taliesin_, she joined her friends sitting near the window. She grinned when she noticed that they weren't bothering writing down anything.

"Not working, Chibi-hime?", she asked wryly.

Serenity merely raised one perfect silver-white eyebrow and whispered.

"Setsuna-mama! Why bothering searching for information I already know. After all I lived to see all of what happened in the past."

~TBC~

A/N: Yeah, I know it's shorter, but I wrote this to get my mind of my WK-story until an idea how to continue with it hit me. Now, that I can continue with it, I decided to leave this chapter at that. I think it wasn't too short and it gives you the possibility to try and find out more about Tal as well. It's a very interesting saga, so I´d advise to look for it.

Don't forget to review! The next chapter might take longer, I finally want to finish with my chapter of "Eternal Return", then continue with my horror story. 


End file.
